Un amour de poison
by pitchoun
Summary: Prenez un laboratoire et un produit chimique mortel à votre avis quel est le résultat? SMAC évidemment!
1. Chapter 1

_**Je viens de regarder tous les épisodes des experts une nouvelle fois et cela m'a inspiré cette petite fiction. J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, mais pour ceux qui ne veulent que dire des méchancetés passez votre chemin.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Cette fic se compose de 4 chapitres.**_

**Un amour de poison.**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Les enquêteurs du CSI New York étaient tous réunis sur les lieux d'un crime situé dans un laboratoire de recherches chimiques, à cet endroit des produits dangereux tel que des virus y étaient entreposés. Tôt ce matin un des laborantins âgé de 35 ans à été retrouver mort, cet homme s'appelait Mike Davis est était un ami très proche du procureur donc toute l'équipe était mobilisée pour cette enquête. Mac se dirigea vers Stella et Danny qui analysaient les indices trouvés autour du corps, tandis que Flack et Lindsay interrogeaient les témoins.

-Alors Stella du nouveau ?

-Non Mac malheureusement rien de bien nouveau, la cause de la mort reste encore inexpliquée, on en s'aura plus quand l'autopsie sera faite.

-Bien, venez avec moi il semble que la victime se soie rendue pour la dernière fois dans un labo peut être y aura-t-il des indices.

Stella et Mac se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire tout en débattant sur la cause de la mort car il n'y avait aucunes traces de coup de feu ou d'armes blanches. Arrivés sur le pas de la porte ils s'y arrêtèrent ébahis par l'étendue des dégâts, le laboratoire était ravagé, les meubles renversés par terre leur contenus cassés en mille morceaux. Tout au fond du laboratoire se trouvait une petite pièce carré en verre où était entreposé des flacons. Mac entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone et absorbé par son interlocuteur, il ne vit pas Stella entrer dans la pièce en verre, tout en raccrochant il fit part de sa conversation à sa partenaire :

-Sid à découvert la cause du décès, il a été empoisonné par de l'arsenic légèrement modifié, il se diffuse dans l'air ainsi que…

-Mac… !

Mac se retourna et regarda attentivement Stella, celle-ci était devenue très pâle suite à l'annonce de Mac.

-Mac, cet arsenic devait être dans une fiole n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, mais…

-Cette fiole a un symbole danger chimique…

-Oui…

-Dernière question puisque cette Arsenic est légèrement modifié il est plus résistant ?

-Oui…

-Je vous présente l'arme du crime…

Stella leva sa main pour que Mac puisse l'a voir, elle tenait une fiole cassée entre ses mains. Après une seconde Mac s'avança rapidement vers la pièce et essaya d'y rentrer mais Stella l'en empêcha en criant :

-STOP ! Mac, si vous entrez dans cette pièce, vous serez vous aussi contaminé…

Mac regarda Stella, dans ses yeux une tristesse infinie s'y reflétait, tout en continuant à regarder Stella, il sortit de sa poche son téléphone et demanda à toute l'équipe de venir le rejoindre en urgence dans le laboratoire. Après avoir raccroché il continua à regarder Stella, celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire que Mac s'efforça de copier mais en vain. Flack, Danny et Lindsay arrivèrent en courant dans le laboratoire ils virent tous de suite que quelque chose clochait. Mac se retourna lentement vers ses collègues mais pas complètement pour garder un œil sur Stella.

-La victime est morte à cause d'une inhalation d'Arsenic, cet Arsenic a été légèrement modifié il dure plus longtemps, il est aussi contagieux mais puisque la victime est morte les bactéries du poison ont été détruites, nous savons aussi que sa propagation dans l'organisme est plus lente mais aussi plus douloureuse …

Stella baissa légèrement les yeux mais Mac le remarqua ainsi que ses collègues, Danny étant le moins patient demanda à Mac pourquoi Stella ne venait pas les rejoindre.

-Danny, je suis ici parce que… j'ai été contaminée, la victime a sûrement été contaminée dans cette pièce…

Cette déclaration jetta un froid sur toutes les personnes présentes, puis un flot de question envahit la pièce, agacé par cette situation Mac demanda à tous le monde de se taire.

-Stop, ça suffit, le temps de Stella est maintenant compté donc pour l'instant nous allons nous concentrés sur la découverte d'un antidote, je sais que ce n'est pas notre domaine mais nous avons quelques notions donc avec l'aide des spécialistes ici nous allons sauver Stella. Une objection ? Non ? Alors au boulot et vite !

**Alors ? Je suis désolée mais je n'ai aucunes notions de chimie alors ce poison modifié ainsi que ses effets est seulement une pure invention, à part l'Arsenic en lui-même bien sûr !**

**Je me jette dans le lac où je continue sur ma lancée ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un amour de poison.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, étant toujours à la recherche d'une betâ, désolée mais vous devrez vous contentez de moi!**

**Bonne lecture tout de même!**

**Chapitre 2:**

_-Stop, ça suffit, le temps de Stella est maintenant compté donc pour l'instant nous allons nous concentrés sur la découverte d'un antidote! Je sais que ce n'est pas notre domaine mais nous avons quelques notions donc avec l'aide des spécialistes ici nous allons sauver Stella. Une objection ? Non ? Alors au boulot et vite !_

-Mac, allez enquêter, je ne risque rien ici… Enfin presque… Mais je vais en profiter pour continuer l'enquête au moins je servirais à quelque chose.

-Stella je ne peux pas vous laissez ici sans surveillance !

-Mac, il me reste moins de deux heures à vivre alors s'il vous plait, faites ce que je dis pour une fois !

Mac fit un petit sourire amusé à Stella qui lui rendit même si le cœur n'y était pas.

-Très bien mais je vous appellerais toutes les quinze minutes et cette fois-ci ne faites pas semblant de ne pas entendre la sonnerie !

-Promis !

Mac sortit du laboratoire le cœur lourd, sa Stella, sa collaboratrice, sa meilleure amie, était sur le point de mourir si il ne se reprenait pas, il devait surmonter la peur de la perdre et agir comme si c'était une victime comme une autre. Une « victime » ce mot résonnait dans sa tête inlassablement, comme le narguant de son incapacité à agir. Mais Stella avait confiance en lui et il ne devait pas la décevoir, cette pensée provoqua en lui comme un électrochoc et mut d'une excitation nouvelle, il se rendit tout droit dans la salle mise en place ou tous les chercheurs ainsi que ses coéquipiers étaient réunis pour trouver un remède.

Pendant ce temps là Stella prenait sur elle pour ne pas éclater en sanglots et pour oublier cela elle s'efforçait de se concentrer sur la recherche d'indices. Elle n'avait relevé que des empreintes de la victime, aucunes traces d'effraction rien ne prouvant à un meurtre. Stella n'avait que deux hypothèses, le suicide où tout simplement une mort accidentelle, la victime pendant ses expériences avait du faire tombé une des fioles contenant de l'Arsenic...

Maintenant que Stella avait fini ses expériences, elle ne savait plus comment s'occuper l'esprit, c'est donc sans étonnement que ses pensées se dirigèrent vers sa mort imminente. Elle regarda sa montre, elle avait été empoisonné vers 10h et d'après l'heure de la mort et l'arrivée de la victime dans le laboratoire elle devrait mourir dans les environs de midi, il était 10h 30… ses réflexions furent coupées par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

-Oui ?

-C'est moi…

-Mac !

- Comment allez-vous Stella ?

-Disons que je pourrais aller mieux… Mais, j'ai trouvé deux hypothèses concernant la mort de la victime le suicide ou l'accident…

-Bien, je pencherais moi aussi pour l'accident…Hum, comment vous sentez-vous… ?

-A part un petit mal de tête pour l'instant rien d'alarmant… Et en ce qui concerne l'antidote ?

- Hum…ça avance …

-Mac… !

-Il n'y a aucuns progrès malheureusement. Seulement la victime connaissait l'antidote, il n'a pas laissé de notes de son travail car il était très méfiant envers ses collègues.

-En clair je suis morte…

**-Je vous interdis de dire ça !**

Stella sursauta car Mac entra d'un pas vif dans le petit laboratoire, il raccrocha et rangea rageusement son portable dans la poche de sa veste.

-Stella nous allons trouver un antidote alors je vous interdis de dire et même de penser à votre mort ! Vous m'avez bien compris ?

-Je… Mais soyons réalistes Mac, il n'y a pas d'antidote connu et en fabriqué un en moins de deux heures relèverait du miracle !

- Quel est le mal de croire aux miracles ?

- Il n'y en pas Mac, mais les miracles ne se réalisent pas souvent…

-Et bien je ferai en sorte que cela change Stella, vous n'avez pas le droit d'abandonner pas après ce que vous avez fait pour moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'abandonner… !

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que cela vous plait !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi!**

**Auteur: Pitchoun**

**Merci pour vos reviews!**

**Chapitre 3:**

_-Et bien je ferai en sorte que cela change Stella, vous n'avez pas le droit d'abandonner pas après ce que vous avez fait pour moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'abandonner… !_

Stella n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et d'assimiler les paroles de Mac, qu'une forte toux s'empara d'elle, plus elle toussait plus elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle c'est alors qu'elle cracha du sang.

-Stella !

Mac essayait de rejoindre Stella dans la petite pièce mais alerté par les cris ses coéquipiers les avaient rejoints empêchant Mac d'ouvrir la porte.

-Laissez-moi ! Elle a mal je dois l'aidée !

-Mac ! Arrête !

Mac stoppa tous mouvements, c'était Stella qui venait de lui parler, elle était assise épuisée par sa toux contre un pied d'une table, blanche comme un linge. Le tutoiement était sorti naturellement de sa bouche car elle savait que sans ça Mac ferait n'importe quoi. C'est avec difficulté qu'elle reprit la parole.

-Mac, je ne t'ai pas déjà dit de ne pas entrer la dedans ? Franchement tu ne m'écoutes jamais…

-Stella…

-Va travailler Mac, je te le promets, je ne t'abandonnerais pas !

Elle ponctua sa déclaration d'un fin sourire que Mac imita, il se dégagea de la poigne de Danny et de Flack puis se dirigea rapidement vers le laboratoire de recherche suivit de près par les deux hommes qui n'osèrent dirent un mot. Seul Lindsay était resté dans la pièce et malgré la situation regarda Stella d'un air amusé.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais rire Lind's ?

-Oh rien j'ai seulement observé un petit rapprochement entre toi et Mac !

-Ah, ça… ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocente Stella ce n'est pas parce que tu es mourante que je ne te ferai pas cracher le morceau !

-Franchement il n'y a que toi pour parler de ce genre de choses dans de telles situations !

-Que veux tu je viens du Montana on doit avoir ça dans le sang !

Stella éclata d'un rire franc ce qui l'a détendit un peu, Lindsay fut ravie de lui faire cet effet, au moins elle ne pensait pas au poison qu'elle avait dans le corps. Stella reprit la parole avec un air coquin :

-Tu parles mais et toi avec Danny vous en êtes où ?

Cette déclaration provoqua des rougeurs aux niveaux des joues de la concernée.

-Tu es injuste Stella !

Et c'est toutes deux qu'elles éclatèrent de rire, après quelques minutes Lindsay partit pour reprendre des recherches laissant seule Stella qui se sentait fatiguée et qui c'était donc endormie.

Lindsay arriva quelques instants plus tard dans le laboratoire de recherche, celui-ci ressemblait à un champ de bataille, des dizaines de chercheurs étaient occupés à effectuer des recherches Mac, Danny et même Flack participaient aux recherches et aux tests. C'est alors que Mac l'interpella :

-Comment va Stella ?

-Elle s'est endormie, sa crise de toux à sûrement du l'épuiser.

Mac soupira et dirigea son regard vers un ordinateur où un compte à rebours s'affichait, il ne restait maintenant qu'une cinquantaine de minutes. Mac avait l'impression que le temps passait à une allure folle et pour l'instant ils n'avaient rien…

-MAC ! Nous avons quelque chose !

Mac se précipita vers Danny et celui-ci lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de trouver.

-A l'aide des scientifiques ayant travaillés avec notre victime Mike Davis nous avons pu constater qu'il n'avait effectué ses recherches qu'avec de l'Arsenic non modifié mais nous ne savions pas pourquoi. Et comme nos recherches n'avançaient pas, en désespoir de cause j'ai injecté de l'Arsenic non-modifié dans l'Arsenic modifié et comme par miracle cela a entrainé la résorption du poison. Mac, j'ai l'antidote !

Mac était si heureux qu'il embrassa Danny, puis il s'injecta une dose d'antidote pour pouvoir rejoindre Stella sans danger. Tous se dirigèrent dans le laboratoire où Stella se trouvait, Mac l'appela pour l'a réveillée mais celle-ci ne bougea pas…

**Et oui je sais je suis vraiment une sadique de vous laissez avec cette fin, mais patience ! Petit bouton vert ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un amour de poison.**

**_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, voici le dernier chapitre!_**

**Chapitre 4:**

_Mac était si heureux qu'il embrassa Danny, puis il s'injecta une dose d'antidote pour pouvoir rejoindre Stella sans danger. Tous se dirigèrent où Stella se trouvait, Mac l'appela pour l'a réveillée mais celle-ci ne bougea pas…_

Mac étant le seul à pouvoir entrer dans le petit laboratoire s'y précipita comme si sa vie en dépendait, il arriva près de Stella et lui souleva la tête tout en lui tapotant les joues. N'observant aucunes réactions de sa part il lui injecta l'antidote puis l'a prit dans ses bras, il se fichait des regards de ses collègues ainsi que des parfaits inconnus dans la salle, tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de revoir les yeux émeraudes de sa Stella le regarder.

-Stella, mon amour bats-toi, ne m'abandonne pas, tu m'as promis…

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, il n'avait pas versé de larmes depuis la mort de Claire et il n'avait pas ressentis autant de tristesse comparé à ce moment. Il serra de plus en plus fort Stella comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher de partir. Flack et Danny avaient les larmes aux yeux tandis que Lindsay elle, n'avait pas la force de retenir ses larmes c'est alors que Danny l'a prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots réconfortant, Lindsay s'accrochait à Danny comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Personne n'osait esquisser le moindre geste, ni dire un mot, tous comprenaient et partageaient la douleur de ces personnes en deuil.

Mac ne voulait ni ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler, quand tout d'un coup il ressentit une main lui frôler la joue, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et croisa le regard émeraude de Sella qu'il aimait tant.

-Mac…

-Stella ! Ma Stella !

Stella se redressa doucement et ne cessait de fixer Mac dans les yeux, c'est alors qu'elle reprit la parole :

-Tu devrais mieux me connaître Mac, je tiens toujours mes promesses !

Cette réplique fit sourire Mac, ni pouvant plus il se pencha plus près et posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée, ce petit baiser se transforma en un plus passionné. Ce moment magique fut interrompu par des applaudissements de l'autre côté de la vitre, notre couple se sépara à regrets et observèrent plus attentivement leurs amis ainsi que les chercheurs. Tous avaient des immenses sourires sur leurs visages, Flack leva le pouce en direction de Mac quand à Danny et Lindsay étaient tous deux enlacés et sourirent face aux regards étonnés de leurs deux amis. En effet la peur de perdre un être cher avait fini par faire chuter les dernières barrières entre eux.

Mac aida Stella à se relever pour pouvoir sortir de la prison dans laquelle elle avait failli mourir, après avoir embrassé ses amis Mac décida d'accompagner Stella à l'hôpital pour être sûr que toutes traces du poison avaient bel et bien disparu. A son grand soulagement mais aussi celui de Stella le poison n'avait eu aucunes répercussions sur son organisme. Il était 19 heures passé quand le couple sortit enfin de l'hôpital, Mac fit monter Stella dans sa voiture et prit la direction de son appartement sous les yeux étonnés de Stella.

-Mac où allons-nous ?

-Chez moi !

-Chez toi ?

-Maintenant que j'ai failli te perdre il est hors de question que je te laisse une seconde de plus sans surveillance !

-Tu veux dire que j'ai besoin d'une surveillance rapprochée ?

-Oui en quelque sorte !

-Mais où pourrais-je trouver un garde du corps à cette heure là ?

-Je crois que mon inscription a été retenue !

-Comme quoi les miracles existent !

Stella et Mac éclatèrent de rire, ils sortirent de la voiture enlacés tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

A partir de ce jour toute l'équipe du CSI New York ne cessa de croire aux miracles, car comme quoi certains se réalisent !

**Voila j'espère que la fin ne vous à pas trop déçus ! Un petit mot pour finir?**

**PS: J'ai en projet de faire une nouvelle fic toujours SMAC voici le résumé, pour ceux que ça intéresse:**

_Des couples de jeunes mariés se font assassinés, l'équipe n'a aucuns indices, le seul moyen de résoudre cette affaire est de se faire passé pour un couple. SMAC !_


End file.
